


The one where Maddie isn't sure about Eddie

by Ineedapuppyandsomevodka



Series: Buddie Prompt fills [13]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, and you can't change my mind, brief mention of abuse, buckley siblings love each other, so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineedapuppyandsomevodka/pseuds/Ineedapuppyandsomevodka
Summary: Prompt fill: Hi, prompt time!! Buck tells Maddie he’s starting things up with Eddie and Maddie is weird about it, they keep having conversations where it seems like Maddie is discouraging him from dating Eddie until buck finally talks to her abt it and Maddie admits she’s afraid Eddie is gonna hurt Buck. With the whole fighting ring thing and what Chim told her abt the grocery store thing where it looked like he was gonna hit buck for a second there, she thinks Eddie is violent and dangerous.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie Prompt fills [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107398
Comments: 7
Kudos: 208
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	The one where Maddie isn't sure about Eddie

**Author's Note:**

> I'm running out of title ideas, lmao, sorry.

Buck knows that his relationship with his sister hasn’t always been the best. He also knows that there have been things said or done that have tampered with their relationship, sure, but he loves her nonetheless. 

The thing is, though, she’s been weird, recently. He told her that he was thinking about dating Eddie... that they were in the first stages of their relationship, and they weren’t really sure where they were going or if they even wanted to be a thing, yet.

Sure, Buck knew that he wanted him and Eddie to be a thing. That was an easy choice for him, but he didn’t want to push Eddie too hard too fast, so he was taking it slow. He was letting Eddie make all the first moves. 

Maddie, though, doesn’t seem so sure about it, and Buck doesn’t get why. Every time he talks to her about Eddie, or the topic gets brought up, she seems to shut down. She acts like she doesn’t even want to talk about it. 

To say it’s getting to Buck is the understatement of the century. He huffs a little, at the thought of it. Maddie has always been supportive of most of the people that he’s been with. She’s never seemed to have any issues with him dating guys in the past... so why now? Was it because Eddie was a guy that she didn’t like him?

He let his thoughts get the best of him at times. He knew that his sister loved him... it just didn’t feel like she was being very supportive of him, especially not right now. Especially not when it came to Eddie. 

He lets it stew, for a while. He doesn’t say anything, doesn’t bring it up. Maddie doesn’t bring it up either. 

Then, Eddie and Buck actually start dating. Buck asks Maddie if she would be willing to watch Christopher for them one night, and... things don’t go the way that Buck had planned them in his head. 

“Sure,” Maddie says, but not like she means it. Like the thought of her having to watch Chris made her uncomfortable. 

“Are you sure?” Buck asks, pinching his eyebrows together. 

“I have no problem watching Chris,” she says, but the undertone of it says she has a problem with something else. 

“Okay...?” Buck sighs, eying his sister suspiciously. “It kinda sounds like there is a ‘but’ in that statement...”

“No ‘but’s,” she shakes her head, making herself busy in the kitchen. 

“Okay, what’s going on with you?” Buck finally asks, gesturing needlessly with his hands. 

“What do you mean what’s going on with me?” she reiterates with a frown. 

“You’ve been acting weird, Mads, especially since I told you about me and Eddie.”

“No, I haven’t,” she crosses her arms in front of her chest. 

“Maddie, usually you’re pestering me about my relationships,” he says, frowning. “With Eddie, it’s like it’s the last thing you want to talk about.”

“Okay, fine,” she says, lifting a brow. “I think he’s a good friend, but I don’t think that he’s someone you should be dating.” 

Buck flounders for a moment with a confused expression and his mouth gaping. “What do you mean, you don’t think we should be dating?”

“I...” she starts and pauses like she’s calculating her words. “I don’t think that he’s... safe for you.”

“Safe?” He visibly recoils, confused. How the hell is Eddie not safe? Eddie makes him feel like he’s surrounded by water in a drought or dry land in the middle of the sea. “What does that even mean?”

“Buck,” she sighs, grabbing a few ingredients for whatever she was making for dinner out of the cabinet. “He... He’s aggressive.”

“Eddie is not aggressive.”

“The way that he yelled at you in the grocery store--”

“You weren’t even there, Maddie--”

“Chimney was. He told me how upset you both were.”

“Because it was stupid, Maddie. I shouldn’t have filed that lawsuit.”

“Eddie shouldn’t have taken it out on you like that!” She says, raising her voice just a little before she composes herself. “It’s not just that, either. The fighting? Buck, if he thinks that he needs to go to an illegal fighting ring to let out his aggression--”

“He doesn’t do that anymore,” Buck points out. 

“Regardless of if he still does it or not, it should be something that you take into consideration before you date him.”

“I don’t understand why you’re being like this,” Buck pinches his brow together, watching as she grabs a knife and starts grabbing vegetables. 

“I’m just trying to protect you.”

“I don’t need protection, Mads.”

“Yeah, I didn’t think that I did either,” she says with a huff. 

Doug. This was about Doug. This was about Maddie being in an abusive relationship and thinking that Eddie was going to be the same way. 

“Maddie,” he says quietly, looking at his sister with the most sympathetic look he could muster. 

“I just don’t want you to get hurt, Evan. I love you, and we’ve been through enough hurt to last a couple of lifetimes.”

Buck’s heart breaks a little. He walks over to his sister, wraps his arms around her, and lets out a small sigh. 

“Eddie isn’t going to hurt me, Mads. He’s been through some things, sure, but... He won’t.”

“If you even think for a second that he will-”

“You’ll be the first to know. He’ll... He’ll have a lot of people to answer to if that’s the case.”

“I love you, Evan,” Maddie says, giving him a squeeze. 

“I love you, too,” he sighs softly. “So, are you sure you’re okay to watch Christopher?”

**Author's Note:**

> prompt me on tumblr at ineedapuppyandsomevodka!


End file.
